


Let Me Be With You

by Mystery_Lady



Series: Bichie AUs [5]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Bill Is No Ordinary Robot, Bill's "Memories" Are Missing, Loosely Based On Chobits, M/M, Richie Is Patient And Teaching Bill, Richie is Bill's Silly Human, Robot!Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Lady/pseuds/Mystery_Lady
Summary: Robots are man made creations that are incredibly intelligent - if you make it intelligent that is - but are incapable of feeling human emotions. Its something that is well known and wide spread.But Bill is different and Richie is concern as to why his robot seems to unusually distant...





	Let Me Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I thought of for a while now and I honestly find it interesting enough to expand it but at the same time, I'm not sure. Either way, I'm pretty happy with the drabble or piece and wanted to share it with you guys. ^_^
> 
> I created the moodboard. ^_^

 

* * *

 

Richie peers at the Artificial Human that sit perfectly still on his sofa, eyes roaming up and down it’s - _his_ figure with silent awe.

It wasn’t for the fact that Richie had found Bill curled up in a ball inside a black metal box a few months ago; naked, deathly still, and the subtle hint that he did not needed to breathe, Richie would have thought he was talking to another regular guy.

Richie presses his lips together before breaking the silence.

“Hey Bill?”

The AH - who he had decided to name Bill because Artificial Human was a mouthful - looks at him, glass eyes focusing intensely at him, “Yes Richie?”

“Are you okay? You been… You been acting strange.”

“S-s-strange?”

“Unusual or hard to understand.”

“I am s-so-sorry.”

“Don’t be. But you want to tell me why? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Bill’s eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown on his face as his eyes become dim. An expression so oddly _human_ like. He has never seen an AH act like the way Bill acts.

“I am t-t-thinking about my puh-past owners.”

Richie tilts his head in curiosity, not wanting to interrupt Bill.

“I w-wonder wuh-why they threw me a-away?”

Richie frowns in concern. “Do you miss them?”

Most would have believed that he was ignorant in asking a machine if it missed a past owner and/or master. But Richie knew; he knew in his gut that Bill was no ordinary AH.

Bill shakes his head, “No, I do not.” his voice was firm and absolute and without the presence of his stutter.

“If you don’t miss them, then why the long face?”

Bill looks at him in confusion.

“Why do you look sad?”

“I don’t muh-miss them.” Bill repeats again, “But I-I-I want to k-know why - ” he stops, eyebrows furrowing again as he runs a hand through his auburn hair in a sign of agitation before letting his hand drop.

“Why they abandon you? Abandon means left behind or cast aside.”

“Yes. I wuh-want to know **why**.”

Richie shrugs, “Who knows? Maybe they’re ungrateful fucktards or maybe they were forced to leave you behind. We might never know. But Bill?”

“Yes Richie?”

“Don’t think about it too much. It’s never too good to think about the past; just think of the present.”

Bill nods.

“Besides,” Richie starts with a grin, “I’m glad to have you with me.”

“Do you?” Bill inquires with slight surprise, blue eyes widening a bit.

“Of course! Now I’m not bored out of my fucking mind and you’re a great partner in crime.”

The darkness that were in Bill’s eyes started to fade, a smile spreading across his face.

“And… And I don’t feel so alone anymore…” Richie finishes quietly, eyes looking everywhere but Bill, feeling so unusually vulnerable.

The smile still remained on Bill’s face, soft and strangely enough; understanding.

“Thank you Richie.”

“No need to thank me Bill.” Richie replies honestly before standing up and stretching. “Let’s go to bed. I need a good night’s rest after spending all these days having nightmares about me going down on Eddie’s mom.”

Bill laughs softly, understanding well enough his human’s humor as he follows after Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the drabble of robot!Bill and his silly human Richie. :3
> 
> Thank you for reading and kudos and comments are always appreciated. ^_^


End file.
